The World Without Sunshine
by Thunderstorm Kick Drum
Summary: What if Percy just happened to have a sister, whom he coached on his swim team? What happens when she goes missing after being pulled under solid ice by a monster? Summary doesn't give the story credit. :  Hope you LIIIKKKEE.


** HELLO! I just got back from swimming practice (shocking, I know) and am bored (even if I have a buttload of homework :P), so I did the one thing that came to mind; Write a swimming fanfic! I do own Sunshine, cuz that's my name on my swim team. Diving racing, all the way, baby!**

** Dedicated to my bestest buddy, LeighAyn, because you put up with me spelling your name wrong purposefully, making you read my stories, and tackling you in the hallways, always with good spirit. Love ya, Beaners, my dear friend. You, my dear, have an infectious laugh, the best facial expressions ever, and too many red skittles! ;)**

** Disclaimer: Don't own Percy, do own Sunshine.**

Annabeth's POV

"Excuse me? Could you show me where the pool room is?" I asked the secretary, leaning over her desk. She smiled, and pointed down the hallway.

"Third door to the left dear. Here to pick up a sibling?" She asked. I laughed.

"No, Coach Jackson is my fiancée." I said, grinning behind my hand. She blinked rapidly.

"But….oh, never mind. He's in class right now, but I'm sure you'll be fine." She shooed me away with a good-natured smile on her face.

The locker room was wet and cold, and I didn't spend much time in there. The pool room door was propped open by a wood block, and I could hear music coming from the inside.

Two girls were standing on the diving board, Both breathing hard as they jumped up and down then flipped and landed back on the diving board. _That must take skill_, I thought. I listened to the music.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

The first girl did a backwards dive and somersaulted once it got to the "sweep me off my feet" part. The other girl folded in on herself as the light dimmed. The music got creepy, and dark.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
_

The girl did multiple flips, and landed with her head over the end, her back facing the board, her feet attached to a bar that hung over her board._  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood(like a fire in my blood x4)_

She started by dipping back further. A blackish rain fell over the water, and pretend lightning flashed over the air. Then she jumped, did two backflips, landed back on the board, and launched into the air.

She did a good 5 flips, then faced downwards, spiraling towards the water and landing without a ripple.

The music cut off, and the clapping started. It was loud, but not over the yelling of my favorite voice in the whole world.

"Way to go, girls!" Percy exclaimed, reaching down to help the still treading girls get over the edge. The first girl just pulled herself over the edge and stood, smiling at Percy. He smiled back, and batted her shoulders. His smile got especially bigger as he helped the second girl up.

She was tiny, with long blonde hair that was in a wet bun. She had sparkling blue eyes, which had goggle marks around them. She took his hand gratefully, and he pulled her up into a hug.

"Great job, Sunshine! Perfect form, amazing effects!" He smiled wide at her, and she bounced up and down.

"**Thanks coach!" She laughed, then ran off to the other girl. Percy grinned at the two; it was clear they were his protégés. Iaughed at the three of them, and that's when Percy saw me. He grinned wide, and I ran towards him.** "**Stop!" He yelled, laughing. "No running on the pool deck!"** **I launched myself at him, hugging his waist with my legs. I grinned against his lips.** "**Too bad. The rules do not apply to me." I lighly kissed his mouth. ** **A whistle sounded.** **I looked up, lcoking my gaze around the second girl's laughing blue eyes as she held the whistle to her lips.** "**PDA!" She yelled, laughing. The other laughed, too. Percy stuck his tongue out at them, which they returned.** "**Well, Annabeth, I guess I have to introduce you to my own personal devils." He said. He pointed at the first girl who jumped, whom of which had plain brown hair and a freckled face, blue rubber hands spacing out braces in a smiley mouth. ** "**That's Aza Heinz, but we call her Katsack." ** **I gazed at him, confused. "Katsack?"** **Percy just nodded.** "**And this young lady," He said, his voice now filled with pride. "If P.J. Olenski, otherwise known as Sunshine. She's my girl, ain't that right, Sunshine?" ** **She laughed at him.** "**You just say that because I'm the easiest to work with."** **Percy raised an eyebrow.** "**And the most difficult." He muttered. She just grinned. Percy, in turn, motioned towards the class. ** "**Sunshine, can you take over from here for me?" He asked. She nodded, then jumped up into the referee's chair. Katsack leapt into the water, ruffling a younger boy's wet hair. Percy grabbed my arm, yanking me into his office. ** **Locking the door, he turned to me, his face pale and serious. ** "**What's wrong?" I asked, touching his cheek.** **He drew in a shaky breath, before responding:** "**I think Sunshine is a daughter of Poseidon."** Haha, like what I did there? If you guys tell me to continue, I will. Otherwise, hey, I don't care. Okay, I'd be lying if I said I didn't care. Review? Comments? Want me to put you in the story as one of the swimmers? Cuz I will! I need fun names of people that are nice! MUAHAHA, CANDY! Peace! ~Elsie P.S. The song is Holding Out for a Hero by Jennifer Saunders. Awesome song! GOTTA LOVE SHREK! P.P.S. Did you know in this song it says, "Where are all the gods?"? Good question, Jennifer ;) 


End file.
